It sometimes is the case that a manufacturer of shoes wants or is required to include certain information on its products. For example, Section 103 of the Consumer Products Safety Act of 2008, HR 4040, enacted as Public Law No. 110-314, mandates certain labeling of children's products. However, each of the conventional approaches to product labeling has its own drawbacks and shortcomings.